


Here

by wednesdays__child



Series: Temptation [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Hotch, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Partying, Porn With Plot, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron waits for Spencer at a party and seriously wonders what he is doing here.Spencer makes it worth his while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from the song "Here" by Alessia Cara.
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Sequel to Closer. You really need to read that for this to make any sense. 
> 
> Spencer is days from 18 in this fic. Aaron is 22.

*************

**_I can resist anything except temptation. - Oscar Wilde_ **

 

 _Oh god, what am I doing here?_ Aaron asked himself for the tenth time in as many minutes. He knew he was coming off as uninterested or that he wasn't listening or even indifferent. He knew he really didn't have any business here. Honestly, he was only here for one reason - Spencer.

It was Ethan's last night in town before he had to go back to New Orleans - _thank god_ \- and the boys had decided they needed one last night together. Anderson's family was out of town so his place was the logical choice. Of course, once Sean had discovered they would be without parental supervision, it went from a quiet, friendly get together to a full on party. Aaron was sure that his brother had invited everyone he knew, and possibly some people he didn't, and had snuck into his family's basement liquor stash. He wasn't sure which would be worse - his father discovering that he was short three bottles of his cheap bourbon or his mother finding four bottles of her favorite vodka missing. His money was on the latter. 

Looking around at the teenagers scattered around, Aaron marveled at how old all of this made him feel. Sure, he was only four years older than most of the people here and he had certainly attended his share of parties at college, but this just wasn't his scene at all. He would so much rather it just be him and Spencer all alone in a quiet room instead of here in this room with people who didn't even know him. It wasn't like there weren't some who wanted to though. If he got one more offer to dance, he was sure he was going to snap. 

_What am I doing here?_

He stood in the corner of the room, trying to be inconspicuous, hiding under a cloud of marijuana smoke, which apparently wasn't working because this boy sidled up to him, hollering in his ear. Aaron could hardly hear him over this music that he never listened to but he sure got the hint. "Thanks but I don't need a boyfriend and I don't want to get with you, so tell my friends that I'll be over here."

He was so unimpressed with this that he felt like an anti-social pessimist. Sean always told him that he needed to loosen up but all he really wanted to do was be somewhere with his people, listening to some music with a message, just like he and Spencer had been doing over the last few days. Just the two of them, studying and discussing their big dreams and how they were going to change the world and take over the planet. 

_What am I doing here?_

Scanning the crowd, Aaron smiled when found Spencer holding court, surrounded by pretty girls. He was on the loveseat flanked by two blondes, one with a high ponytail, obviously some sort of athlete, the other with streaks of pink and black throughout. Across from them sat the brunettes, one a total goth and the other a gorgeous Latina. Aaron grumbled softly as Spencer reached over and pulled a playing card from the goth girl's back pocket, getting a little too close for his liking. Then Spencer pointed to the streaked blonde's hair and the girl pulled another playing card from behind her barrette. All the girls squealed and laughed and clapped as Spencer smiled wide.

Aaron had never seen Spencer like this - happy, smiling, comfortable in his own skin around other people. He felt guilty for wanting to pull the younger man away from the fun so he ducked his head down and headed toward the kitchen.

How it got worse in here, he had no clue. There was girl in the corner just gossiping about all her friends, despite the fact that she was probably just as drunk, if not more, than them. Suddenly the boy next to him turned green, obviously he couldn't take what was in his cup anymore, and Aaron quickly spun him around so he was poised over the sink. Sniffing the cup, Aaron groaned. Sean must have made jungle juice and that meant a lot of sick teenagers.

_Oh god, why am I here? ___

__As he wandered past the refrigerator to find Sean, someone grabbed his ass and Aaron decided that was it. He knew he never should have come to this and he was done. Pulling out his phone, he quickly sent a text to Spencer._ _

__** Need some air. I'll be in the car when you're done. ** _ _

__Squeezing through the press of bodies pushing against him, Aaron made his way toward the door. All he could think about was getting outside, taking in some fresh air and a little bit of quiet. As he reached for the doorknob, his other hand was snagged in a tight grip. Ready to spin around and disappoint yet another girl, or boy, of the notion that he would ever get with them, he stopped when he was face to face with Spencer._ _

__"Where are you going?" the younger boy asked._ _

__"Out," Aaron shouted over the pounding music, indicating the front door with his head._ _

__"Come on," Spencer obviously said although Aaron more read his lips than heard him. Working back through the crowd, Spencer led him toward the staircase. He pulled him down the hallway of the second floor, winding around people making out or getting high. The place was a mess and he wondered how they were going to clean all of this up before Anderson's parents got home. At the end of the hall on the second floor there was a smallish door. Pulling out a key, Spencer unlocked the door before slipping through. Poking his head back out, the younger boy smiled._ _

__"Come on in, Aaron."_ _

__The older boy chuckled when Spencer disappeared inside again before following. When Spencer closed and locked the door behind them, Aaron sighed with relief. The small room had an angled ceiling but it was cool and quiet, exactly what he wanted. "Where are we?" he asked._ _

__"Room above the garage. Anderson's parents had this space converted so he'd have his own place when he came home. They converted his old room into a yoga room for his mom. But this one is well insulated and air conditioned and it's all ours for the night."_ _

__As he spoke, Spencer stalked forward, backing the older boy up against the small door. Aaron groaned as the lithe body began to lean into him, slipping his knees between Aaron's, pressing in slowly, first thighs, then hips and chest. Spencer continued to press in until he was almost painfully forcing Aaron into the solid surface behind him._ _

__"Spencer," he gasped, trying to lean forward to capture the tempting lips before him but the younger boy kept leaning away every time he tried to dart in for a kiss._ _

__"Aaron," Spencer teased back, slowly rolling his hips. "I know you weren't having much fun tonight. I saw you watching me. You were just itching to get out of here. I watched you turn away some very interested people tonight, Aaron. Was that because of me?"_ _

__"Yes," Aaron hissed as the friction began to ramp up his interest, Spencer's hard length against him making him start to feel a little desperate._ _

__"Good."_ _

__Fingers gripped his wrists painfully and he was practically ripped away from the wall. He followed quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet before running into the mattress and box spring laying on the floor. Falling down onto the cheap bedding, Aaron looked up at the younger man standing over him who was slowly stripping out of his sweater vest._ _

__"Where'd he get this piece of crap?"_ _

__"I stole it from my roommate in college and gave it to him for this room."_ _

__"Sheets and all?"_ _

__"Yup."_ _

__Aaron shivered at the predatory smile shining down at him. Spencer's sweater vest fell at his feet before long, elegant fingers reached for the buttons for his dress shirt. "What are you waiting for Hotchner?" he asked, his voice pitched low and a warm tingling settled low in his belly. He had never seen Spencer like this before. It was...oddly arousing._ _

__Trailing his hands down, trying to be as seductive as Spencer, he gripped the bottom of his polo before slowly pulling it over his head. He knew he must be doing something right if the groan of approval from above him was any indication._ _

__"Like what you see?" Aaron asked, a small chuckle making his voice sound higher than normal._ _

__Spencer nodded enthusiastically, his too long hair falling in front of his eyes. "Been too long," he whispered, pulling the first two buttons of his shirt free._ _

__Aaron snorted at that. Since that first night, they hadn't really had the time or the place to be together like they wanted. They couldn't really do anything at his place. As soon as they were in the door, his father started muttering about the "damn faggots back in town". And Spencer was just as reluctant to have him over with his mom not well. They had gone up to their spot a couple of times but they really were too tall to regularly attempt sex in Aaron's Rover, so they settled for quick handjobs and one spectacularly messy attempt at blowjobs before they'd nearly gotten caught._ _

__But now? Now they had this room all to themselves for the night and Aaron wasn't going to waste that. Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around the thin wrist as Spencer continued to undo his buttons. When he had liberated the last one, Aaron tugged, tumbling the younger boy onto the mattress next to him. Dragging his hands up the younger boy's chest, he parted the material, happy to have an unobstructed view of the expanse of pale skin._ _

__"Christ, it feels like forever since I've got to see you like this."_ _

__Spencer chuckled. "You've seen me every day since I've been home."_ _

__"Not like this," he practically purred as he pushed the shirt from his shoulders, leaving them both bare from the waist up. "It's been too long."_ _

__"Four days, twenty hours and approximately nineteen minutes."_ _

__"See? Too long."_ _

__Spencer smirked as he leaned up, pressing his lips against Aaron's. When the older boy reached down to cup his ass, he pulled back. "We are entirely too overdressed for what I have planned for you tonight."_ _

__Aaron bit back a groan. He liked this side of Spencer, powerful and passionate. "And what exactly do you have planned?"_ _

__"What you promised me that first night in the Rover."_ _

__The groan would not be contained that time and Aaron quickly reached for the fastenings of his lover's pants. He wanted that. Oh, how he wanted that. He'd been thinking about it almost non-stop since that night and now he knew Spencer had been thinking about it too. He popped the button before leaning forward to capture those tempting lips again. Snaking out the tip of his tongue, he licked the seam of the younger boy's lips as he pulled down the zip before reaching into Spencer's jeans._ _

__"Oh God," he groaned when he found only flesh. Spencer had gone commando. Wrapping his fingers around the half-hard flesh, he pulled slowly, intent on bringing the younger boy to full arousal. "You certainly are full of surprises tonight, aren't you?"_ _

__Spencer chuckled against his lips, smiling before dipping in to taste again. The moan against Aaron's lips vibrated through his body, setting his whole body on fire. Suddenly Spencer shimmied and wiggled, working to get the jeans a little further down his hips. Once they were down far enough, he kicked until the offending material was gone, lost somewhere on the floor of the small room._ _

__Once he was fully naked, he placed both his palms against Aaron's chest, forcing the older boy to lay back. Aaron looked up at the vision hovering over him. The look in his hazel eyes was predatory, hungry, and he could barely hold back the shiver that rocked through his body._ _

__"I want to make you come undone," Spencer whispered, the words hot and harsh in the quiet of the room._ _

__Not trusting his voice, Aaron simply nodded, his mouth suddenly dry._ _

__Spencer immediately dove down to attack the older boy's pants. Soon the cool air of the room was pricking the sweat-slicked skin of his thighs as Spencer all but ripped the butter-soft denim from his legs. The younger boy straddled his thighs, slowly trailing his fingertips over the wide expanse of skin exposed to him. Aaron watched as the other took his time, touching, tracing, memorizing him. He felt opened, owned, possessed. It was a frightening feeling but Spencer soothed him, whispering soft words of want and need, telling him over and over how gorgeous he was, how much he wanted him._ _

__Finally seeming to get his fill, Spencer moved off of him, leaning back to get something out of his pants. Sitting back between Aaron's thighs, Spencer waved his hands in an intricate pattern before suddenly a small tube of lube appeared. Aaron chuckled lightly. "How do you do that?"_ _

__"A true magician never reveals their secrets," Spencer answered before popping open the tube and slicking up his fingers. "Are you sure, Aaron?"_ _

__Aaron swallowed hard. Was he ready for this? Could he do this? This? This was huge. He was so used to being the one in charge but he wanted this, needed this._ _

__"God, yes, I'm sure."_ _

__Spencer slipped down a little before pressing on the older boy's thighs, silently asking for better access. Aaron quickly complied. Gazing at his prize, Spencer sighed as he reached down to circle the hole with a slick finger. When the finger pressed in, Aaron groaned and spread his legs further, needing more. When the finger was fully inside, he let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding._ _

__"Are you okay?" Spencer whispered, his eyes wide and lips parted._ _

__Aaron nodded, worried that his voice would fail him. It felt weird - weird but good. He wanted to know what Spencer felt, needed to know, so he lifted his hips and squeezed his muscles around the digit inside him. Slowly, Spencer began to move, gently preparing his lover. One finger became two and Aaron groaned softly at the burn of the stretch. Once he began to relax, Spencer pulled his fingers free before adding more slick and pushing in three._ _

__"Shhh," Spencer soothed as Aaron arched at the intense burn, trying to get away from the fingers opening him up. His free hand traced slowly over the older boy's thighs as he tried to get him to relax. "It's okay. Relax. I've got you."_ _

__When he noticed Aaron flagging erection, he bent over, taking just the head of his cock in between his lips. Slowly, he licked and sucked, tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue, all the while he thrust his fingers inside, stretching and slicking his lover until Aaron was gasping and begging for more. Suddenly he curled his fingers and Aaron shouted in shock, "Fuck!"_ _

__Smiling around the cock in his mouth, Spencer thrust his fingers in again before repeating the motion. Aaron's hands shot down, fingers tangling in the curly hair, gripping tightly. He pulled the hot mouth off his aching prick before he pulled the younger boy up until he was nearly draped over him._ _

__"In me, now," he growled. "I need you in me now, Spencer."_ _

__Spencer stared at him, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Say please."_ _

__"Please," he ground out, his voice high and needy. "Please, please, oh Christ please, Spencer."_ _

__"Well," Spencer practically purred. "Since you asked so nicely."_ _

__He pulled his fingers free then before slicking his fingers once again. He added a little more lube to the prepared passage before slicking up his cock. Settling himself between the parted thighs, he lined himself up before slowly pressing in. Aaron groaned at the press, the burn, the pain._ _

__Once Spencer wiped his hand on the cheap sheets, he gripped the older boy's hips, keeping him trapped, stable, secure as he entered him. Once he was fully seated, Spencer took a deep breath, staring into Aaron's lust blown chocolate eyes._ _

__"Aaron," he gasped, his voice full of awe and wonder. "So tight. So hot. Christ, you feel so good."_ _

__He did his best to relax, to breathe, but it was all so much, too much. It hurt and it burned but somehow he wanted more, needed more. Softly, slowly, Spencer rocked forward, pressing in just a little more. Aaron groaned, enjoying the feeling as small shocks of pleasure began to tingle up and down his spine with every thrust. As he began to make more sounds of pleasure, Spencer began to speed up his thrusts, keeping them short and deep, searching for the one thing that would make the older boy come undone._ _

__Finally, Aaron was used to the feeling, the burn was gone, the pain had subsided and he wanted, no, he needed more. "Spence," he gasped. "Move. Please, more."_ _

__"I have reduced Aaron Hotchner to single syllables," Spencer teased, smiling. "I must be doing something right."_ _

__"Just fuck me, Spence."_ _

__"Yes Sir," Spencer replied and that sent another frisson of pleasure straight to the older boy's cock. When Aaron groaned loudly, Spencer chuckled._ _

__Leaning back, Spencer reached under Aaron's knees, pressing the muscular thighs up and slightly out. He pulled nearly all the way out before slowly pressing his way back in. He did this for several long minutes just a slow push and pull, testing and teasing. When Aaron was finally able to open his eyes, he realized that Spencer was watching._ _

__One of Aaron's hands shot out, gripping the cheap sheets and pulling the corner off in his passion._ _

__"Fuck," Spencer whispered, seemingly transfixed by the slip and slide of his dick, appearing and then disappearing into the older boy's body. "Aaron," he groaned._ _

__"Do it," Aaron replied and it was as if a dam had burst. Pressing his knees closer to his chest, Spencer leaned forward, slamming his hips before pulling away, setting a rough, fast pace. The change in position was perfect and Aaron moaned loudly as his prostate was hit on nearly every thrust._ _

__Letting go of his thighs, Spencer fell forward, bracing his arms on either side of Aaron's head. The older boy immediately wrapped his legs around the thin waist, digging his heels into the slim ass that clenched and rolled with every thrust. They grunted and moaned, whispering short words and phrases, terms of endearment and soft curses. Their sweat-slicked skin slid as they rubbed against each other, Aaron's cock trapped between their flexing abdomens as Spencer pounded into him and he rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself down onto the cock inside of him._ _

__"Close," Aaron moaned. He tried to reach down, to grip his cock, to finish himself off, but his wrist was caught and slammed down onto the mattress by his head._ _

__"No," Spencer snapped with a harsh snap of his hips. "You'll come from me alone."_ _

__Aaron groaned as Spencer held him down and continued the onslaught on his body, the eyes boring into him, the whispered words and curses making him come undone. Then he felt it, starting in his belly and rolling all over his body before it was concentrated in his groin to shoot out of his aching cock. Shouting, his back arched off the mattress, nearly throwing the younger man off with the intensity of his orgasm. Spencer hung on, fucking him through the powerful orgasm before thrusting in one last time, crying out his lover's name, emptying himself into the willing man beneath him._ _

__They were both breathing hard, panting and gasping as if they had both just run a marathon as they came down from the high of the best orgasms of their young lives. Spencer had collapsed down onto his chest as they tried to collect themselves. Finally Spencer groaned, "So much better than the back of your Rover."_ _

__Aaron chuckled as he pulled the younger boy even closer, placing a kiss on top of his head, digging his nose in the sweaty curls. "Hey I love that Rover, but even I'll admit a cheap mattress is better than the cramped backseat if this is what it's like every time."_ _

__They laughed softly as Aaron slowly let his legs drop from around Spencer's waist and the younger boy's soft cock slowly slipped from him. They were wet and sticky and their sweat was turning cold in the air conditioned room. Rolling them slowly, Aaron settled them both on their sides and pulled the sheet fully off the bed to cover them up._ _

__"We have the room all night?" he asked, tucking the younger boy into his chest, resting his chin on top of his head._ _

__"Yep," Spencer replied, exaggerating the "p", popping it hard so a puff of air ghosted over Aaron's chest. "Anderson's going to sleep in his old room because it has more room, and I quote 'is a total chick magnet', end quote."_ _

__Aaron chuckled at that. "You have weird friends."_ _

__"Maybe. But it did get us this sweet room."_ _

__"I don't know about sweet but I am happy for a quiet place just for us."_ _

__"For tonight anyway."_ _

__They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other and enjoying this moment._ _

__"How long before you're ready to go again?"_ _

__Aaron laughed. "You may be only seventeen but let me take a little break, yeah? Then you can have your way with me."_ _

__"Deal," Spencer replied around the yawn he didn't bother to try to suppress. "I know this really wasn't your thing, but I'm glad you came tonight. No pun intended."_ _

__"I'll happily go to stuff like this for you, Spencer," he replied, surprised that he honestly meant that. When Spencer didn't reply, he figured the younger boy had fallen asleep. Letting his body relax despite the party still going on around them, he drifted off to sleep, happy to be here._ _

__**END** _ _


End file.
